Possessive
by mychakk
Summary: Kyoyama Anna was one of the most popular girls in school. And this causes some trouble. Set sometime before the second round in America. Yohna. More Manga-based.
1. Part One

**Title: **Possessive  
**Pairings:** Yohna**  
Genre:** Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort**  
Warnings**: none.**  
Rating:** T**  
Chapters:** 1/?**  
Status:** WIP**  
Word Count:** 1076

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King nor the characters.

**Summary:** Kyoyama Anna was one of the most popular girls in school. And this causes trouble. Set somewhere before the second round in America. Yohna. More Manga-based.

xxx

**Part One – The one with All-the-Important being introduced…**

xxx

Kyoyama Anna was one of the most popular girls in school. It was not because she has came to school in the middle of the year (although it helped for that matter). It was neither because of her achievements in academics (she was one of the best students in the whole school). Nor it was because of her golden hair (it did set her apart from most girls in the school – there was hardly a natural blonde in Tokyo).

No. Kyoyama Anna was popular because she was an extremely pretty and unique girl. She was quiet and mysterious, never trying to keep company to anyone. She presented a silent form of grace and elegance and whenever she appeared, her strong character demanded respect like no one else's. And this all added to her allure.

Many boys (older and younger) tried to approach her, never one succeeding.

Only two other people were being seen with her. Asakura Yoh, a boy popular among girls, one who appeared in school a few weeks before her. And Oyamada Manta, his best friend.

Sometimes the three of them spent their lunch together, sitting under the oak tree outside the school. Sometimes they came to school together, or left the campus in the same direction. There were days when Oyamada-kun was left alone during those periods, as his two friends disappeared somewhere for the time being. And on other days, when Askaura Yoh was absent from school due to some health reasons, Kyoyama Anna spent her time with Oyamada-kun.

It was during one of these periods that Nagoya Takeshi has noticed the quiet girl for the first time.

Her thin but well proportioned arms… long, slender legs… the scowl on her pretty face, that just asked to be taken care of…

She walked confident, the small Oyamada-kun almost running beside her, as the two headed to the cafeteria for their lunch period. When she walked everyone stepped aside unconsciously, making room for her. She was the epitome of unapproachable and unreachable young woman.

She was a challenge.

A small beautiful challenge that just asked to be overcome. And Nagoya Takeshi enjoyed challenges, especially if they were small beautiful girls. Yes, he'll enjoy this Kyoyama girl. He was the man to do this conquest.

Nagoya Takeshi was the self-proclaimed poster boy of the Shinra Private School. He was a captain to the soccer team and their goalkeeper, as well as one of the most known guys in school. If he saw a girl he was interested in, the said girl was his by the end of the week. That's why by the next day all his friends knew about Kyoyama Anna.

"Do you really think you have a chance with her?" one of his friends asked.

Takeshi glared at Daisuke. The said boy gulped raising his hands in surrender. "Sorry, forgot to whom I'm talking." He stated apologetically.

"But Daisuke-kun is right. She's hardly ever noticed other boys. And many tired." Yousuke said.

"Other?" Takeshi asked his center-forward. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, there have been already many who tried to approach her." He explained. "But no matter who tried to get closer to her, they never made any progress."

"Yeah," Makoto added. "You've probably noticed she keeps with Asakura and Oyamada. Never with anyone else."

"Exactly." Daisuke said. "I don't think I've seen her talking with any of the girls either."

"So what?" Takeshi asked. "Maybe she doesn't like girls. And maybe she hasn't had an opportunity to speak with a _real_ man so far." He laughed. "Oh, here she comes! Maybe I should start with introducing her to one." And he walked toward her puffing his chest like a peacock.

Kyoyama Anna hasn't got the most pleasant of days so far. She has overslept - meaning Yoh has not done his morning trainings because he was still in the clutches of Morpheus when she got up. They haven't got time to prepare any breakfast and hardly made it to school on time. And on top of that the annoying soccer team was too loud for her tastes this morning.

She sat down on her desk and prepared for their next lesson. She did not noticed the captain of that annoying soccer team nearing her.

"Hey, Anna?"

"What?" she snapped and looked up at her fiancé who has just appeared before her, unknowingly blocking the large form of Nagoya Takeshi from reaching her.

"Did you take my homework by accident? I've finished it yesterday, but, um, I think it's no here." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head and smiling apologetically at her.

"Oh, for Kami's sake!" she snapped. "You'll forget your head someday!" she rummaged through her back and pulled out a few sheets of paper. "Is that it?" she asked holding the papers as if they were a sole source of the worst disease in the whole world.

"Hai. Thanks Anna." The brown haired boy smiled brilliantly at her as he took his homework and went to sit down two rows before her. She just sighed, her eyes softened unconsciously. It was not her day today. Suddenly, a large shadow fell upon her desk, blocking all the sunlight. She looked up, frowning at the sight before her.

"Hey." The large boy said in tone that was supped to sound suave, but came out like a grunt. Her eye twitched in irritation. "Maybe you'd like to spent the lunch with me today?" a flashy smile followed.

"No thanks, I might lose my appetite." She shot back coldly. The boy flushed embarrassed, he was sure the whole class has heard this. But any reply she might have gotten was prevented by their homeroom teacher, who has just walked into their classroom. The teacher started the lesson and Anna focused on him not paying any attention to the bulky boy still standing next to her.

Nagoya Takeshi was furious. Never has a girl denied him! And in front of the whole class! She'll- she'll-

"Nagoya-kun! Get back to your chair this instant!" the teacher called and the said boy flushed as he realized the whole class was gaping at him. He scrambled to his place and sat down quickly. That girl! How dare she embarrass him in front of the whole class! She was something! Yes, she was a spirit. One he will enjoy breaking. Oh, he will, he vowed, now more than ever determined to possess Kyoyama Anna.

Xxx

End of part one

Xxx

**A/N**_ Feedback is nice… :D_


	2. Part Two

**Title: **Possessive  
**Pairings: **Yohna  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama/ Hurt/Comfort  
**Warnings: **none**.  
Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **2/?  
**Status: **WIP  
**Word Count: **1336

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King nor the characters.

**Summary: **Kyoyama Anna was one of the most popular girls in school. And this causes trouble. Set somewhere before the second round in America. Yohna. Manga-based.

xxx

**Part Two – The one in which some confrontations are made…**

xxx

The time went by smoothly. PE has just ended and the boys entered their locker room to change into their school uniforms before leaving for the lunch period. Some were laughing, others were still going over the finished lesson.

"Asakura-kun! Damn, you're fast!" one of the boys laughed.

"Yeah! Never thought anyone could _dodge_ that ball!" another one added admiringly.

The said boy just laughed it off, scratching the back of his head. He headed to his locker, already thinking about his lunch. PE always made him hungrier than usual but, despite that, he liked the class the best. Thanks to Anna it was one of those classes he actually succeed without any additional preparation or help. He took off his t-shirt when a name, mentioned in the conversation on the other side of the lockers, caught his attention.

"So Takeshi, what's your plan about Kyoyama, now?" a voice asked inquisitively. A hard laugh followed.

"The plan? As always! You now they could never refuse me. I'm going to eat lunch with her now." This voice was full of arrogance and self-confidence. Yoh frowned.

"You sure? She's always eating lunch with Askaura or Oyamada or both of them." A different voice asked.

"Yeah, never seen her with anyone." The first one added.

"Do you mean Kyoyama?" fourth voice joined the conversation. "I heard from my girlfriend she's already taken."

"Taken?" the arrogant voice, Takeshi's- Yoh supposed, asked. "What do you mean taken?"

"She's a boyfriend." The new voice explained.

"Noo, I heard she's _engaged_ already." The first one added gossipy.

"What? At the age of _fifteen_?! Give me a break!" the arrogant voice exclaimed unbelievingly, yet some unpleased undertones could be heard in it.

"It's not it, I think." The first one continued. "My girlfriend told me it was a _miai_."

"An arranged marriage? Who does it nowadays anyway?" one of the other voices asked surprised.

"What I'd like to know is who's her supposed fiancé…" the arrogant voice said.

"Heard it was Asakura."

A disbelieving laugh. "That sissy? Shouldn't have worry then." The arrogant voice exclaimed. "Kyoyama's going to be mine." The conversation ended here as the boys left the locker room to start their lunch period. Yoh quickened his movements as he changed and left the locker room as well, a deep frown on his face.

When he arrived to the cafeteria his fiancée was already confronted by, if he was not mistaken, an unwanted attention. He hurried to her side, catching the last bits of their conversation.

"…no, I'm not." She said coldly, her voice angry.

The tall bulky captain of the soccer team flushed and tried to catch her arm but Anna side-stepped it gracefully. She looked up, smiling suddenly and quickly walked past the bigger boy.

"There you are!" she exclaimed pleasantly, as she neared Yoh, making him blink. "I told Manta we'll meet him outside." She said and walked toward the doors not looking back. He stood dumbfounded for a moment watching her back strangely. "Yoh!" she snapped and he shook his head, jogging to her side as the two of them left the cafeteria, leaving behind a very furious soccer team's captain.

xxx

Yoh ran as fast as he legs allowed him to. He was late! What's more, he was late for his lunch with _Anna_. He wailed inside his head at the suffering he'll no doubt receive for being late for their date. It was a beautiful autumn Sunday and he promised Anna he'd finish his trainings for the day before one o'clock and thus would be able to meet her in the park for their picnic.

It was nice of Anna to prepare their lunch, Yoh mused as he ran to their meeting point. Manta was out of town for the weekend so the two of them could spend a pleasant afternoon together… But it won't be a pleasant one, if he don't hurry!

So consumed was he with his predicament, that he did not notice a bulky figure appearing before him.

"Umph" he said as he collided with a brute wall before him.

Only this wall turned out to have legs and hands and a head. Before him stood the large form of Nagoya Takeshi, the soccer team captain and goalkeeper. The one currently _interested_ in Anna… Yoh frowned slightly, then put his usual easy-going smile on his face, ready to apologize for running into his tall classmate.

"Hello, Asakura." The bigger guy drawled even before Yoh began to open his mouth. A sneer graced the bulky boy's lips.

"Um, hi." Yoh said surprised, wondering what the big guy could want from him. Suddenly he noticed that the two of them were standing in a seclude, narrow, dark alley not too far away from the park. Warning bells turned on inside his head not unlike the ones that rang whenever a Shaman Fight was about to begin... He straightened slightly. "Can I help you?" he asked in a fairly pleasant tone, but kept his posture vigilant and wary.

"Hm." The large boy before him put his hand to his chin, pretending to think over his question, then sneered once more. "I think you could." He took a quick step forward, his right hand flying toward the smaller boy's face in a hard punch. Yoh whirled on his heel out of reflex, dodging the upcoming fist, then jumped automatically as his opponent's large leg tried to sweep him off his feet. He landed easily behind him, his face serious as he turned around.

"What the-?! What's the meaning of this?" Yoh demanded from his assaulter, no longer smiling, but the only reply he got, was another kick aimed at his chest. He dodged it expertly, then feinted to the right making another large fist miss him. Months of training with Amidamaru under Anna turned out to be of some use…

"A warning." Takeshi grunted. "Keep away from Kyoyama. She's going to be my girl." The threat might have been more intimidating if the soccer team's captain wasn't starting to pant heavily due to all those empty swishes and kicks he made so far.

The brown haired boy frowned. "Anna is her own person. She'll not be anyone's unless she feels like it." He said calmly, but his eyes were hard, as he dodged another attack.

"Is that so?" the bigger boy breathed heavily. "Then I'll make sure she feels like being my girl." He drawled, trying to even his breathing.

The taller boy was surprised at the _agility_ and _speed_ the small scrawny Asakura presented. So far he has dodged all his fists and kicks. Maybe… maybe the rumor about the kendo team trying to scout him for his talents wasn't false after all... He was damn fast that Asakura boy. Takeshi was getting more and more frustrated. How was he supposed to scare this punk if he was unable to beat him?!

Suddenly, his feet caught something and he fell down on his face just mere centimeter of Asakura's wooden sandals. His face landed in a pile of goo coming from the nearby trashcan. The Asakura boy crouched before him, his face serious and his eyes hard.

"Don't mess with Anna." He said softly, but his voice was strong. _Menacing_. "You don't want to feel the wrath." He straightened and took a step back. "And better watch out around those alleys, it's very slippery here." His voice was pleasant once more. "Sorry but I don't have time to help you. I'm late!" he called as he started off, waving his hand.

Takeshi could only watch the scrawny punk as he ran Kami knows where…

Yoh, on the other hand, was wailing inside his head, wondering if Anna would be still waiting for him in the park…

Xxx

End of part two

Xxx

**A/N** _Thanks to those that has reviewed! It means a lot! Hope you liked this as well. _


	3. Part Three

**Title: **Possessive  
**Pairings: **Yohna  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama/ Hurt/Comfort**  
Warnings: **none**.  
****Rating: **T**  
Chapters: **3/?**  
Status: **WIP**  
Word Count: 1293**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King nor the characters.

**Summary: **Kyoyama Anna was one of the most popular girls in school. And this causes trouble. Set somewhere before the second round in America. Yohna.

xxx

**Part Three – The one in which some are surprised not-so-pleasantly…**

xxx

Oyamada Manta hurried over to the locker to get his books and head out of school. He walked Yoh to the detention hall where his best friend was supposed to take the punishment for sleeping in Math class. Manta shook his head. What was Yoh thinking sleeping in Haruna-sensei's class? No one dared to utter even a word in her class, she was so strict and uptight.

But… on the other hand, he couldn't bear himself to blame Yoh _that_ much. He, like no other, knew what a hard regime his best friend undertake at home thanks to a certain golden haired Itako.

Manta sighed once more. He had promised to meet Yoh at the crossroads near the supermarket where Yoh was supposed to buy the groceries after his detention ended. They would walk together until they pass Manta's Juku School and then he would go for his evening classes as Yoh would proceed to the Inn.

He took a turn leading to his locker, when two people standing in the middle of the corridor caught his attention. One was the large form of Nagoya Takeshi, the soccer's captain. The second figure was no other than the small, but still intimidating, form of Kyoyama Anna, currently being held against a locker by the said captain.

Manta didn't know what was the commotion about, but he could tell Anna was not happy with her predicament. She was frowning and her eyes were two thin slits as she glared with contempt at the taller boy. Manta shuddered involuntary hoping to never be at the receiving end of this glare.

As he watched them, he noticed that Anna tried to tug her wrist away from the firm grip the taller boy held it in. Manta frowned at the sight. He wasn't sure what he could do for her but he would not stand aside if his friend – and he considered Anna a close one – needed help. He was about to step in, when a loud sound of flesh meeting flesh resounded around them.

He blinked once. Then the realization downed upon him. Anna was no longer held by the soccer team's captain, but had her left hand stretched before her in the aftermath of a slap she has just delivered. Nagoya-san was holding his right cheek, wincing painfully, obviously in shock at what has just happened.

"Stay away from me!" Manta heard Anna hiss menacingly. "I told you already I'm not interested and I'll never be!" She turned around huffing and headed to the school entrance, her whole being screaming of upcoming doom if anyone even dared to approach her right now.

Nagoya stood dumbfounded after Anna's figure disappeared from the school grounds. He was still holding his red and undoubtedly stinging cheek, then his hands fell down to his sides and balled into tight fists. His whole being shook with fury, and he slammed a fist into a nearby locker, bending it a little. He swore loudly, then turned around and left school as well.

Manta was still pondering the scene he has witnessed a few minutes before, as he left the school himself. Suddenly a lone figure, leaning against school entrance, caught his attention.

"Yoh-kun?!" he shrieked at his smiling friend, surprised. "Aren't you supposed to be in detention right now?"

The said boy just laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Turns out Haruna-sensei got an important phone and decided to let us go." He grinned.

"Seriously?! You lucky dog! She never does such thing!" the short boy exclaimed. Yoh just grinned. Manta shook his head. "Then let's go." He said. "I still have an hour before my first period in Juku starts."

"Hai, Hai. Let's go then." They walked together, chatting happily. The autumn this year was a beautiful one, but the afternoons tended to be cold. Yoh closed the zipper of his jumper and put his hands into pockets as he listened to his friend's cheerful monologue.

"Yoh-dono!" a voice suddenly interrupted the two boys, as the Samurai spirit appeared before his Master, smiling happily.

"Hello, Amidamaru." The dark haired boy replied happily, followed by the shorter one.

"How was school today?" the Samurai asked his Master as usual. Manta has got used to this kind of smoldering coming from the 600 years old samurai ghost and just smiled, listening.

"Good." Yoh said lazily a soft smile still on his face.

"Good doesn't describe it." The short boy interrupted and Amidamaru looked at him. " The lucky dog has just gotten out of detention!" He exclaimed, still not exactly believing the luck of his best friend. Amidamaru was interested in a different information, though.

"Why did you got one, Yoh-dono?" he asked his Master.

"Oh, I fell asleep during Math." Yoh answered sheepishly.

"Ouch." The samurai ghost winced. He was not fond of Math either. He tried to help Yoh with his homework once, but couldn't even read the equations in his young Master's book. "It's indeed a fortunate happening that you got out of the detention, Yoh-dono." He said cheerfully.

"Yeah, couldn't have believe this luck myself." Yoh smiled.

"But I assume Anna-okami will serve a harder punishment for this, ne?" Amidamaru asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Ah, don't mention it." Yoh whined then scratched the back of his head. "We'll face it when the time comes." He said, smiling.

"Oh, speaking about Anna-san." Manta interrupted as he recalled suddenly what has happened earlier this afternoon at school. "You won't believe what I've seen after I walked you to the detention hall!"

"Oh? What was it?" Yoh asked curious. Amidamaru hovered over them listening carefully.

"Anna just royally walloped Nagoya-san!" he said, still a bit in awe. Hardly anyone stood up to Nagoya Takeshi as he was one of the strongest and biggest guys in the school.

"Nagoya?" Yoh asked, puzzled. Somehow, the name rang a bell inside his head, but he could not place a face to it.

"The soccer captain." Manta explained and blinked in surprise as all color left Yoh's face.

"_What_?!" Yoh exclaimed in a strangled voice. He stopped in his walking, a dark frown appearing on his face. "Do you know what he wanted from her?" his voice was serious.

"Um, no. I haven't been there at the time." he explained trying to understand the sudden change in Yoh's behavior. "Anna-san just left quickly after that and I didn't have time to talk with her either."

"What about Nagoya?" Yoh asked still frowning, and… did Manta hear a note of _worry_ in his voice?

"He was furious when he left school shortly after her." He stated promptly.

"What?" for some reason, Yoh sounded suddenly alarmed. "Do you know which way he went?"

"Um, I'm not sure… I think he went the same way as Anna."

"Kuso!" the brown haired boy swore making his two companions blink in surprise.

"Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru asked his Master alarmed.

"I gotta go, Manta." Yoh told the shorter boy, a deep worry on his face.

"What?" Manta asked, surprised by the turn of events. "What's going on?"

"Anna went home alone after school today. And Nagoya's been bothering her for the past week." Yoh explained then turned to his spirit. "Amidamaru, go look for her, she usually takes the road across the park."

"Hai, Yoh-dono!" The ghost disappeared leaving the two of them alone.

"Yoh-kun?"

"I need to make sure she's ok. We'll see you tomorrow or on Monday at school, 'kay?" he turned and started running in the direction of their Inn. "Ja ne, Manta!"

"Yoh-kun!" but the head-phoned boy has already left. Manta just sighed. "Ja ne." And walked toward his Juku School, wondering if he'll be able to focus on his school work _at all_ today…

Xxx

End of part three

Xxx

**A/N**_ thanks to all that has reviewed :) Hope, you liked this, tell me what you think :)_

_And a bit of self-pimping ;) I've posted a Yohna oneshot - _This Time of the Month - _a few days back. I'd like to know what you think about it, too :)_


	4. Part four

**Title: **Possessive  
**Pairings: **Yohna  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama/ Hurt/Comfort  
**Warnings: **none**.  
Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **4/?  
**Status: **WIP  
**Word Count: **1277

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King nor the characters. _Noshi_ mentioned here belongs to **Keitorin Asthore**

**Summary: **Kyoyama Anna was one of the most popular girls in school. And this causes trouble. Set somewhere before the second round in America. Yohna.

xxx

**Part Four – The one with the threat being fulfilled…**

xxx

Anna went briskly toward the Inn, still furious with the encounter from today's afternoon. How dare that boy touch her so?! Who did he think he was?! She told him _no_ already, why couldn't he get a hint like a normal person? What a pompous jerk! She huffed annoyed, thanking heavens that her Yoh was not this kind of brute and imbecile. She turned into the darkened alley that crossed the road leading straight to the Inn.

Ah, but speaking about imbecile… How could Yoh fall asleep in Math of all classes?! And with Haruna-sensei nonetheless! He was lucky to just get a detention from her! What was that boy thinking?! Ha! He wasn't thinking at all, that's the problem! She huffed. _Seriously! He'll-_

The jerk came as a surprise, the hand on her shoulder sending her into the nearby wall.

Her vision blurred and a stabbing pain erupted in her head as she hit the bricks behind her with it. When the vision returned her eyes met a set of furious ones belonging to no other than the soccer team captain.

"No one declines Nagoya Takeshi." The boy said fiercely. His hands squeezed her arms painfully, pinning her to the wall behind her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Anna yelled furious, struggling to free herself from his firm grip. She tried to ignore the cold _fear_ sipping into her stomach as the unwanted, deeply buried memories flashed before her eyes. She struggled more, trying to free herself, but her attacker was too strong and too large for her to overcame him.

"Let me go!" she tried once more wincing at her voice, as it came more like a plea than her usual demand, sounding too small and shaky for her tastes.

The bulky boy just laughed at her and pinned her thin arms above her head with his left hand. His right one began to wander from her thin waist up toward her breasts.

_No… No! It isn't happening again!_ She thought desperately fighting even more now. But it was no use. She heard a cloth being ripped and her eyes widened. _No!_ she started to jerk more violently, trying futilely to free herself from this large form pinning her against the wall.

_No… I can't… I can't- Yoh… Yoh! No! _She was too weak, she could not fight off his bulky body of her. She tried to keep focused but the terrifying memories- the ones she has buried deep inside her, resurfaced paralyzing her. The face of the ever hated Noshi became clear in her head and she shook pitifully_. No… no, it couldn't be. Not again, not again… Yoh… Yoh, help me!_ "Yoh!!"

"Askaura Boy?" Nagoya Takeshi hissed at her and she focused on him, her eyes terrified."You're calling for that scrawny little sissy?! You'll be screaming a different name when I'm through with you!"he sneered, squeezing her arms tightly ten kissed her hard. She struggled trying to free herself, but the overwhelming fear was becoming stronger than her. _No, no… this can't be- no, Yoh! _"Yoh!" she whimpered. _Onegai! Iie, onegai…_

Suddenly, the pressure was gone.

She slid down the brick wall behind her, gasping for air. Her hands went to her chest closing the opened blouse of her school uniform. Her attacker was lying on the ground clutching his jaw, a lone slim figure towering over him. She did not notice the Samurai ghost hovering over her trying to get her attention. She was shaking violently in shock. It was so close... _too_ close… Again she came so short from being- from being-

A sob escaped her, and her eyes blurred.

"-na-okami!" she realized somebody was calling her. She looked up to see Amidamaru gazing at her worriedly. "Anna-okami!" She just stared at him. Another voice – _his_ voice – caught her attention and she turned.

"I told you to watch out in the alleys, it _is_ slippery in here." Yoh said, his voice strangled. "_And_ I told you to keep _away_ from Anna." He snarled, the sound sounding so strange from the slender boy it made Anna blink. Was this _her_ Yoh?

But her Yoh was currently swinging to the right, feinting from an assault that came from the soccer team's captain. He was focused and determined. She could only watch as he turned so quickly it shouldn't be humanly possible and put one hard fist in Takeshi's gut. The large boy doubled over whizzing for air.

"Your friends were right when you spoke in the locker room a week ago." He stated coldly to the bent form of Takeshi. "Anna is taken. And she _is_ engaged. And her _fiancé_ does _not_ like it when someone is hitting on her." He paused, and when he spoke again his voice was menacing. "And it's even worse when that person _Can't._ Take. _No_. For. An. Answer!" he spat.

Anna wept silently as she watched her Yoh. His dark hair, the tall straight posture, the unbuttoned school shirt… The sight was like a balm for an injury… just- just like his presence was the last time he saved her.

She tuned out all sounds of the fight, that has once more picked up. Slowly but steadily the realization of what has just happened settled and she allowed the overwhelming feelings to flow inside her. It was so _close_. _This_ close. One more time, it was _so_ close to- to- And she didn't know what she would do if- if-

But once more Yoh has come to the rescue. He has come. He always comes.

Her eyes blurred once more and she shook involuntary. She had had nightmares for months after Noshi… she didn't want to relive it once more…

"Anna?" a gentle hand grazed her check and she jerked away flinching, more tears pouring out of her eyes.

Then she realized it was Yoh.

She sobbed hard as she saw his concerned face and lunched her small frame into his chest, allowing him to encircle her with his arms. She cried pitifully not caring for her image of cold indifferent emotionless Ice Queen. It was Yoh and Yoh knew her. Knew her deepest secrets, fears and feelings… He understood her. He understood her enough that she could allow herself this moment of weakness…

"I'm here. Sh, no one s going to hurt you anymore. Sh. I'm here." He whispered gently, stroking her hair reassuringly. "Sh… nothing's going to hurt you anymore…"

She moaned and hiccupped trying to mold herself into him. She clang to him as if her life depended on it.

"Sh, You're not alone anymore." He said once more, his voice soft. He was so warm and soft…

Yes… yes, she was not alone anymore…

Her weeping slowly quieted but she didn't let go. They sat holding each other tightly, until she moved a bit.

"Come, I'm going to take you home." He said and took of his jacket, wrapping it around her. Her hands shook as she tried to put it on. And he helped her with her arms into the sleeves and smoothed her hair. He scooped her in his arms and holding her bridal style walked away from the scene.

She put her arms around his neck, and nestled her head on his shoulder. He was warm and she could hear the beating of his heart. She closed her eyes and the slight swinging he made as he walked alongside the rhythm of his heartbeat lulled her wrecked nerves. She sighed and felt his arms tighten around her a bit. She squeezed his neck with her arms in reply and sighed once more.

Finally.

She was safe.

xxx

End of part four

Xxx


End file.
